Fullmetal Alchemist VS Ponari
by ajeng catty
Summary: Mereka bertabrakan di depan cafe Alang-alang Ilalang Belalang Ilang. Dengan polosnya mengatakan suatu kata yang sangat mereka benci. Akhirnya mereka bertarung "one agains one" dengan Ponari memegang Pholoseper's stone! Siapakah yang akan jadi pemenang?


**Fullmetal Alchemist VS Ponari**

**Tetereret tereeeet!! Kekuatan Scrapy!! -Jyaaaah-. Sambil nunggu orang buat ngisi lowongan OC yang ada di fic ke duaku yang berjudul "GOLDEN FEATHER", iseng nih bikin nih fic XDD. Dengan bala bantuan dari sahabat karibku, Keroro alias Kero alias Aulikeroro alias Aulikero alias Aulike alias Aulia!! XDD. Hahahahahaha, kepanjangan ya? Iya tuh, banyak namanya tuh orang (digeplak). Yahahahaha, sebelum cerita dimulai, masih ada yang harus ku jelasin dulu…**

**Author:ajeng catty**

**WarningWarning:OC, OOC, aneh bin ga jelas, panjang and ga akan dimengerti oleh orang yang ga gaje, self insert, friend insert (mang ada? XD) dan the other yang mungkin aku lupa sebutin….(I'm not the main character of this story, don't worry!!)**

**Disclaimer:tokoh-tokohnya punya saya!! (dibunuh). Hyaaaahh~~~ waktu itu kan cuma dihajar, sekarang bisa hidup lagi karena aku homoculus!! -halah- . Engga lah…yang punya Hiromu Arakawa. Tapi ada yang punya saya juga... engga deng, temen. And my story is mine too!. Well, hope you…**

**Enjoy it!**

"AYO KITA BUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG PALING PENDEK!" tantang seseorang berambut pirang madu.

"It's fine by me!" jawab seseorang yang sedang menggenggam batu.

**~~Flashback, begin~~**

**Ed's side…**

Ed sedang iseng-iseng jalan-jalan di Central City bareng sama adeknya Al.

"Iya loh! Aku dengar jika masuk sedikit ngelewatin komplek ada anak yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit!"

Ed tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tersebut, tapi Ed hanya mengacuhkannya sampai…

"Iya. Katanya ia hanya mengobatinya dengan batu"

Ed tersentak.

'Batu? Batu yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit?' pikir Ed dalam hati.

"Em… nii-san, ada apa?" tanya Al.

"Bingo!" kata Ed.

"Eh?"

"Al! ayo ikut aku!"

"Huwa! Tunggu nii-san!"

"Ada apa lagi sih?" tanya Ed sambil tetap berlari.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang jangan sampai tersandung serangga!"

"BRUK! Klontang-klontang"

Ternyata niat baik Al sudah terlambat. Karena badan Ed yang kecil, tidak aneh jika dapat tersandung serangga.

//Author dicekik Ed.

"Ok ok! Aku apus deh!" T.T //

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena aku lagi tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau besok kita ketemuan? Baiklah, kalai begitu sampai jumpa besok!" celoteh sang Flame Alchemist

"Braaak!"

Ed masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh, Ed! Ada apa?" tanya Roy yang baru saja selesai bertelepon.

"Kamu itu ngomong apa sih? Omonganmu terdengar sampai luar tahu! Lagian tidak sibuk apaan? Liat tuh tumpukan kertas kerjamu!" kata Ed sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kertas kerja Roy.

Roy pundung.

"Ahahahahahaha, lagian cinta itu butuh pengorbanan," jelas Roy sambil nyengar-nyengir engga jelas.

"Iya, cinta," kata Ed yang Cuma iseng ngulang katanya Roy.

Roy yang mendengar kata itu raut mukanya langsung berubah.

"Dengar, Roy. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu" tanya Ed yang wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Roy tersentak.

"Wow, wow, wow! Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak akan bilang kau suka padaku kan? Sorry, tapi aku sudah punya orang lain dan aku tidak tertarik dengan orang pendek sepertimu. Lagian aku tidak homo," celoteh Roy panjang lebar.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGGIL PENDEK, HUH?! DASAR KAYU BAKAR!!" kata Ed yang sedang ditahan oleh Al.

"Aku dengar ada seorang anak yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit" kata Ed yang langsung to the point.

"Oh ya, aku tahu. Dia seperti menggunakan sejenis batu atau apalah gitu" kata Roy yang lagi nyari harta karun di hidungnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ed yang semakin serius.

"Um, kalau tidak salah namanya….Ponari!"

"Ah!" teriak Ed. "Um, Potari?"

"Ponari"

"Pokari?"

~~Ponari Sweat~~~Iklan lewat~~ (baca: Ponari Sweat bukan Pocari Sweat.)

"Eh, nii-san. Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Al.

"Eh? Dengar apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa tuh"

Al yang yakin mendengar sesuatu langsung celingukan.

"Ah! Mau Potari kek, Pokari atau Ponari terserah deh!" kata Ed yang dah kesel.

"Nah! Itu yang terakhir benar tuh!" kaya Roy.

"Hah? Yang mana? Pomari?"

Roy sweatdrop.

"Lupakan saja," kata Roy yang udah nyerah sama kelemotan Ed. 'daripada sebutannya semakin banyak,' batin Roy.

"Dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Al yang kembali ke topik utama.

"Ah, iya. Dia tinggal di Central City. Komplek X nomor X. Warnanya X dengan hiasan patung didepannya yang sedang ngupil, seperti ini, " kata Roy yang sambil memperagakannya.

Al & Ed sweatdrop.

"Well, thank's for the information. See ya!" kata Ed yang sedang meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Al.

"Ah! Tunggu! Ada yang lupa aku kasih tahu bahwa Ponari itu pendek sepertimu!" kata Roy. Tapi semua sudah terlambat karena Ed & Al telah menghilang."Padahal pengen sekalian ngatain dia pendek!" lanjut Roy

(Tanda "X" berarti aku males nentuinnya. XDD)

**Ponari's side**

"Oi, pon! Tuh apa-apaan patung ngupil di depan rumah?!" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang satu. Namanya Catty.

"Ya…kan lumayan buat hiasan," jawab Ponari singkat.

"Macam pula hiasa kaya' gitu!!" jawab Catty yang langsung narik pipi Ponari dengan kesal.

"Oi… aku pulang! Hem? Ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga lagi nih kaya'nya," kata perempuan berambut coklat panjang yang digerai. Namanya Aulia.

"Hey! Ngasal aja! Eh? Bukannya tuh guci dah ancur lebur ya, Kero?" tanya Catty sambil nunjuk-nunjuk guci abalan milik Aulia.

"Oh yeah. Waktu itu kebetulan guwe ketemu sama seorang alchemist. Sekalian aja guwe minta tolong dibetulin. Kalo ga salah namanya Edward Elric," jelas Aulia sambil ngambil koran buat dibaca (masa' dimakan?).

*Blush!*

"Eh? Ada yang dengar kaya suara "blush!" ga?," tanya Aulia.

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," kata Catty sambil memalingkan wajah berusaha menutupi sebisa mungkin.

Aulia yang yakin mendengar sesuati langsung celingukan.

"kalo dipikir-pikir kamu juga aneh kok, Cat! Dari Aulia namanya langsung nyasar sampa Kero," kata Ponari.

"APA KAU BILANG?" kata Catty sambil narik bibi Ponari sampai panjangnya 1 meter lebih 9,5 cm lalu dilepas lagi.

Sambil kesakitan Ponari tidak sengaja melihat Koran yang sedang dibaca oleh Aulia. Di halaman depan Koran tersebut bertulisan: "Edward Elric, alchemist yang tidak menggunakan lingkaran transmuasi"

Catty yang dari tadi ngeliatin Ponari bingung. "Oi, Pon? Oiiiii!! Kenapa sih?," tanya Catty.

"Bingo!"

"Eh?"

"Catty! Aulia! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Ponari yang langsung ngibrit ke luar rumah.

"Oi, Ponari! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Aulia.

"Jangan sampai tersandung serangga," kata Catty yang berniat melanjutkan perkataan Aulia.

Dan hoppla! Like a magic, Ponari langsung tersandung oleh serangga. Kali ini bahkan tersandung oleh bayi semut yang baru lahir.

//"Kalo yang ini sih aku bebas ngatain~~," kata author sambil ber-glitter-glitter yang glitternya habis nyolong dari Armstrong//

Kini yang tertinggal hanya sebuah Koran yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada beberapa kata yang belum Ponari baca : "Sudah menjadi pusat perhatian walau hampir tak terlihat karena pendek"

//Kali ini Ed sudah mengubah tanyannya menjadi pisau

"UGYAA!!"//

"Al, ayo buruan!" teria Ed di tengah kerumunan.

"Oi, Ed! Sedang apa buru-buru?" tanya perempuan berambut kuning panjang. Itu adalah Winry. Saat itu ia juga sedang di Central.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" kata adiknya, Al.

"Ah, apa? Tunggu aku! Aku ikut" kata Winry. 'Pasti dia ingin bertarung dan merusak automailnya lagi!' gumam Winry dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Ponari juga mengarah ke jalan yang sama~~~~

"Oi, pon! Tunggu kenapa? Mentang-mentang kamu kecil jadi bisa nyelap-nyelip," kata Catty yang dari tadi kegencet sana-sini.

"No taim por det!" jawab Ponari lebay.

"Apa sih?! Kalo ga bisa bahasa Inggris engga usah ngomong!" kata Aulia yang kesel dengan kelebayan Ponari.

**Lalu Ed dan Ponari bertabrakan tepat di depan Café Alang-alang Ilalang Belalang Ilang, yang di samping café tersebut ada bioskop yang menampilkan film baru: Gulomsca+ The Last Gomitas. Awalnya mereka tidak tahu satu sama lain, sampai…** "**Hey Ed! Edward Elric yang sombong!" teriak Winry dari belakang Ed.** "**Hoi, Ponari! Huh, akhirnya bisa nyusul kamu juga!" kata Aulia yang dah kehabisan nafas.** "**Po… Ponari?" tanya Ed.** "**Edward Elric?" tanya Ponari.** **Semua kecuali mereka berdua : "Upsy…"** **Mereka berdua : "Kau pendek…" –secara polosnya-** "**......!!!!"** **Bodohnya mereka saling tersinggung perkataan satu sama lain.** "**Apa kau bilang!! Enak saja kau bilang aku pendek, dasar cebol!" kata Ed dengan lebaynya.**

"hey! Aku memang lebih pendek dikit dari kamu, tapi karena emang aku lebih muda darimu! Kau tahu yang cebol!" balas Ponari ga kalah lebay.

"Aku tidak cebol! Walau seperti ini aku terus tumbuh setiap hari, tahu! Dasar kau botak, #^%&&. %&!, $!^%!!!!!!!" kata Ed kesal

-Maaf harus disensor karena terlalu kasar-

"Uh, baiklah," kata Ed sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Ponari.

"AYO KITA BUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG PALING PENDEK!!" tantang Ed.

"It's fine by me!" jawab Ponari.

'Tumben ga salah…' batin Aulia.

**~~Flashback, end.~~**

Akhirnya mereka berhadapan di sebuah lapangan. Semua sudah si-setting agar tidak ada yang curang, dengan Catty sebagai wasitnya. Disana juga ada Huges, Armstrong dan Roy mustang. Armstrong baru saja beli Glitter baru yang habis dicolong author, sedangkan Huges cuma numpang lewat dan Roy Cuma pengen masa munculnya diperpanjang.

//"Sampai nyembah-nyembah saya sih….~~"

*Author dibakar*

"Ugyaaaaaaa"//

"Kalo sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi," kata Ponari sambil mengeluarkan batunya.

"Hahahahahaha. Sudah kuduga. Warnanya merah, merah darah," kata Ed sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hahahahahaha. Indah bukan?" kata Ponari sambil melempar-lempar batu itu di atas tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Batu ini mengandung kekuatan yang sangat besar. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menang," kata Ponari yang menangkap batu yang dari tadi ia lempar.

"Hahahahaha. Jangan meremehkan aku! Semua yang diciptakan manusia pasti bisa dihancurkan!" kata Ed penuh percaya diri.

"Siaaaap!!" Catty mengangkat tangannya.

Saat itu juga, Ed langsung memakan permen karet. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan.

"GOOOO!!!"

"Hiiiiaaaaaaaaattt!!!"

Mereka mulai maju serentak. Ponari yang memegang batunya sedangkan Ed mulai merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Lagi-lagi entah apa yang sedang ia lakuan.

"Kau pasti akan kalah!!" teriak Ed.

Ed berhenti berlari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Ponari ikut berhenti karena heran.

"A…apaan tuh! Maksudnya apa tuh bungkus permen karet?! Kita kan lagi bertarung!" kata Ponari.

"heh…heh..heh… Ini…… aku sedang bertarung," kata Ed yang tersenyum licik.

"Pemenangnya adalah Ed!" kata Catty.

"WAT DE !#$%?! WAT DU YU MIN BAI DAT??!!" protes Ponari dengan lebaynya.

"Jyaaaahhh, balik lagi," kata Aulia sambil sweatdrop.

"It's simple, batu lawan kertas, pemenangnya kertas~~," jelas Catty singkat.

"Ih!! Ah!! Itu engga adil!!" protes Ponari.

"Hey! Keputusan juri itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" kata Ed dan Catty secara bersamaan.

Semua: 'Memang mereka kerja sama dari awal!,' sambil sweatdrop.

**~~TAMAT –dengan ending ga jelas-~~**

**Hyahahahahuwahaha….. ngerti ga? Kalo ngerti…. Selamat! Kau salah satu orang yang mempunyai imajinasi hingga stadium empaatt!! -Jyaaahhh-. kalo ga suka jangan marah ya….. No flame please. Tapi kritik dan saran boleh kok, tapi jangan tentang tanda baca dan salah ketiknya. Soalnya aku yakin pasti ada. Karena komputer yang yang error dan….aku yang males meriksa lagi XDD. Oiya! Kalo kebetulan yang namanya Ponari baca nih fic, jangan marah ya? Soal yang kumaksud bukan Ponari yang sesungguhnya. Melainkan temenku, namanya Adjie. Entah mengapa dia dipanggil Ponari di kelas. Dah kecil, botak pula!! Tapi ga gundul kok! Oke dah! Review please!!**


End file.
